You Who Came From My Dream
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie Couple - Setiap malam Wonwoo selalu bermimpi aneh. Seseorang menyetuh tubuhnya, atau bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu di telinganya. Apa ini? Wonwoo terbangun dengan tubuh bergairah setelah bermimpi tangan-tangan dingin membelai tubuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo~ Ketemu sama saya lagi. Bukan misteri kok, cuma sedikit fantasi. Judulnya plesetan dari You Who Came From the Stars tapi ceritanya beda. Wkwkwkwk...

Happy reading guys.

* * *

 **Lingkaran hitam** menghiasi mata Wonwoo yang terlihat lelah dan tak bernyawa. Semua berawal dari seminggu yang lalu, tepat sehari setelah Wonwoo tertidur di perpustakaan dengan buku aneh terbuka di hadapannya.

Wonwoo tidak ingat pernah menyentuh, apalagi membuka buku aneh bersampul tebal tersebut. Yang dia ingat, Wonwoo datang ke perpustakaan kampus mencari bahan untuk tugas akhir yang harus diserahkan secepatnya. Dengan sedikit bingung, Wonwoo menutup buku tersebut dan meninggalkannya tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu, tiap Wonwoo mulai memejamkan mata, dia akan merasa tubuhnya meringan. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik jantungnya hingga berdetak keras. Sayup-sayup Wonwoo mendengar suara angin berhembus ditelinganya. Di malam pertama, dia hanya mendengar suara seorang pria. Bergumam lembut mengalunkan nada asing yang membuat Wonwoo terbuai.

Malam selanjutnya, tak hanya suara yang bisa Wonwoo dengar tapi belaian halus ujung jari seseorang disekitar wajah dan rahangnya. Wonwoo terbangun saat tengah malam dengan detak jantung memburu seperti baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer.

Tak hanya itu, malam selanjutnya semakin membuat Wonwoo takut membaringkan diri di ranjang. Karena saat malam ketiga, Wonwoo bisa merasakan jari-jari dingin menyentuhnya disemua tempat. Membelai sisi wajah Wonwoo, kemudian menggenggam ringan tangannya sebelum menyeret jari-jari dingin tersebut naik ke bahunya yang telanjang.

Wonwoo tidak pernah tidur telanjang, dan saat dia membuka mata, tak ada seorangpun di kamarnya. Wonwoo menemukan kelelakiannya mengeras entah karena alasan apa. Dan intensitas sentuhan tersebut semakin hari semakin meningkat hingga Wonwoo menolak untuk tidur sama sekali.

"Hey Jeon, kau terlihat mengerikan."

Junhui, sahabat Wonwoo sejak masih kecil merangkulnya dari belakang. Wonwoo sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan pengalaman menakutkannya saat tidur pada siapapun, bahkan Junhui orang yang paling dia percaya sekalipun. Wonwoo takut dianggap tidak waras jika menceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Insomnia huh?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Wonwoo menjawab dengan asal-asalan. Malas untuk mencari alasan lain yang menjadi penyebab matanya terlihat mengerikan.

"Won, jika ada masalah aku siap menjadi pendengarmu."

"Jangan hanya jadi pendengar, kau harus bersedia membantuku Jun."

"Tentu saja! Aku teman terbaikmu!"

"Kalau begitu kerjakan tugas akhirku hingga beres."

"Sialan!"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar makian yang dilontarkan Junhui padanya. Mereka terlalu akrab untuk merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan satu sama lain.

Saat pulang dari kampus, Wonwoo merasa semakin buruk. Tubuhnya lemas karena kurang tidur dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Wonwoo benci terlihat lemah jadi dia merasa bersyukur tidak lagi tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan menyewa apartemen sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Argh sialan!"

Wonwoo menggerutu pelan saat melihat ranjang yang terlihat rapi dan menyenangkan untuk ditiduri. Dengan langkah gontai Wonwoo menyeret tubuhnya yang kurus ke sofa, menjauhkan diri dari tempat tidur.

Rasa kantuk mengalahkan tekad Wonwoo untuk tetap terjaga. Baru lima menit dia duduk menonton televisi, Wonwoo sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Lagi-lagi suara angin berhembus membelai daun telinganya seperti bisikan.

Yang Wonwoo ingat, dia duduk di sofa apartemennya yang mungil sebelum jatuh tertidur. Bukan disebuah dataran hijau luas dikelilingi pegunungan. Wonwoo ingin meyakini bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi dia bisa merasakan sensasi rumput basah dibawah telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Angin terus membelai tubuhnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak merasa kedinginan meski hanya mengenakan kaos tipis. Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok tinggi tegap mendekat dengan langkah pasti. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa pria tersebut, namun ada rasa familier yang membuat dirinya tidak merasa terancam.

Pria itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, membuat Wonwoo merasa kecil meski tinggi mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Wajahnya tampan dengan warna kulit tembaga tapi juga tidak terlalu gelap. Rambut dipangkas pendek rapi, memperlihatkan dahi serta alisnya yang tebal. Wonwoo beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata, hidung, bibir. Wonwoo yakin dia pernah melihat komposisi wajah tersebut, tapi tidak dalam bentuk manusia.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Suara dalam dan berat menyapu pendengaran Wonwoo. Pria itu kini berdiri begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Sangat dekat hingga hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan, dia bisa menyentuh Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi bingung, sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku menemui lebih awal."

Pria itu tersenyum malu, membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresinya. Saat diam, pria itu sangat tampan dan tenang. Tapi saat tersenyum, wajahnya melembut dan manis.

"Kim Mingyu. Ingatlah namaku meski kau berada diluar sana."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang menggema dipikiran Wonwoo hingga akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih di sofa apartemennya dengan kaos kusut dan celana jins buntut. Keringat membasahi tubuh Wonwoo yang tidak gerah dan merasakan telapak kakinya ngilu.

"Kim Mingyu."

Nama itu tiba-tiba mengalir dari lidah Wonwoo dengan sendirinya. Membuat Wonwoo seketika ingat dengan mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata dan aneh. Karena terdorong rasa penasaran, Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa dan mencari ponselnya. Mengetik nama Kim Mingyu disemua mesin pencari serta media sosial yang ia miliki. Namun upaya yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak membawa hasil.

"Siapa Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berbisik pelan pada diri sendiri. Dan untuk malam itu, Wonwoo tidur dengan tenang tanpa merasakan sentuhan atau belaian mengerikan. Yang dia dengar hanya gumaman pelan disisi tubuhnya. Nada menenangkan yang membuatnya nyaman, suara Kim Mingyu.

* * *

Maaf pendek banget, semacem prolog aja gitu. Pengenalan karakter biar ntar kalau aku mendeskripsikan tanpa nyebut nama kalian udah pada tahu siapa yang aku bicarain. Hahaha... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu sama Wonwoo, secara meanie fics yatoh. Rada o'on juga ni yang nulis.

Btw see ya next chap... Kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide boleh kok, tapi jangan nodong. Ahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Kalian ini umurnya berapa sih kok pada minta rated M semua. Wkwkwkwkwk... Untuk sekarang masih T dulu tapi untuk kedepannya siapa ya tahu? ^_~

* * *

 **Hari ini** wajah Wonwoo terlihat lebih bersemangat. Matanya bersinar penuh energi dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya juga mulai memudar. Dengan ringan Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki disepanjang jalan setapak menuju kampusnya. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana-sini. Tapi karena hari masih pagi, suasana jalan yang biasanya ramai terasa sedikit lengang.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan sambil berjalan. Memandang satu persatu orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mungkin saja, kalau memang mereka pernah bertemu, Wonwoo akan mengenali pria yang hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Jeon! Pagi!"

Junhui menyerang Wonwoo dari belakang. Mengalungkan lengannya yang berat disekitar leher kurus Wonwoo.

"Jun! Berhenti mengagetkanku dari belakang! Umurku bisa memendek!"

Dengan kasar Wonwoo melempar lengan Junhui menjauhi tubuhnya. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Junhui justru tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tubuh Wonwoo kembali mendekat padanya.

"Hari ini kau terlihat segar Won, sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Begitulah."

"Syukurlah aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas akhirmu kalau begitu."

Wonwoo menyikut rusuk Junhui dengan pelan dan tertawa. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo, karena rasa kantuk tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Dia juga bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dengan tugas akhir yang menanti.

Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan kampusnya. Dengan penuh tekad melangkahkan kaki disepanjang lorong gedung, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah kursi taman panjang yang berada disisi danau buatan.

Wonwoo melirik sekitarnya singkat, entah kenapa kursi itu membuatnya merasa penasaran. Masih banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di area kampus, tapi tak satupun dari mereka tertarik dengan wilayah disekitar kursi tersebut. Seperti ada benteng tak terlihat yang membuat orang-orang mengabaikan tempat itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kursi. Menyentuh sandaran singkat sebelum akhirnya mengenyakkan diri di kursi tersebut. Wonwoo menghela nafas rendah, angin berhembus dengan begitu lembut dan tenang. Sejuk, tapi tidak terlalu dingin. Suara-suara disekitarnya meredup, memberikan kesunyian yang membuai.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata sejenak, namum kemudian indranya menajam. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain disana. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa menebak dimana pria tersebut berdiri. Tepat diseberang danau, dibawah pohon rindang setengah menyembunyikan diri.

"Kim Mingyu."

Lagi-lagi nama itu mengalir bebas dari mulut Wonwoo tanpa peringatan. Dia tidak berniat mengucapkan nama itu, tapi bibirnya seakan bergerak tanpa disadari. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Wonwoo melihat pria tersebut tersenyum lemah dan berbalik.

Terkejut, Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan gugup. Mencari-cari sosok Mingyu dibalik pohon rindang yang berjejer diseberang danau. Tapi tak ada satupun tanda kehidupan disana. Dengan tiba-tiba suara berisik aktivitas di sekitar kampus mulai menyerang pendengaran Wonwoo.

"Aku harus pulang. Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan kewarasanku terganggu."

Wonwoo mengeluh rendah ketika akhirnya beranjak dan benar-benar meninggalkan kampus. Saat sampai di apartemen, Wonwoo melempar tas selempang yang sedari tadi bertengger dibahunya dengan asal-asalan sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur.

Dia tidak merasa lelah, bahkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Tapi rasa penasaran menggerogoti pikirannya. Wonwoo yakin dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Mingyu sebelumnya. Tidak, Wonwoo pernah melihat bentuk mata, hidung, dan bibir Mingyu, tapi bukan Mingyu.

"Sial! Aku benar-benar berpikir seperti orang tidak waras."

Meski dalam hati Wonwoo ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu saat hendak tidur, sayangnya Mingyu sama sekali tak hadir dalam mimpinya. Tidurnya terasa singkat dan tenang. Saat terbangun keesokan paginya, Wonwoo mengerang rendah dan melempar bantal sembarangan sebagai pelampiasan.

Dengan murung Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya ke kampus. Seperti hari-hari lain, Junhui akan menemani Wonwoo disemua jam kosong atau sekadar makan siang. Tapi Junhui akan segera menghilang setelah tahu Wonwoo akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Junhui tidak suka keheningan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semua tugas ini kalau yang ada dalam otakku hanya Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo bergumam pelan seraya menarik beberapa buku dari rak. Menyibukkan diri mengerjakan tugas meski otaknya harus dipaksa. Wonwoo sudah berusaha mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Kim Mingyu, mulai dari mencari di daftar pinjaman buku di perpustakaan hingga daftar nama mahasiswa seluruh kampus. Sayangnya semua usaha Wonwoo nihil, tak ada nama Kim Mingyu yang tertera di sana.

Merasa sedikit putus asa, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Junhui. Berharap temannya yang seorang sosialita mungkin saja mengenal Kim Mingyu entah dimana.

 _From: Wonu  
To: Jun_

 _Hey Jun! Apa kau mengenal Kim Mingyu?_

Selang beberapa menit setelah Wonwoo mengirim pesan, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan gugup Wonwoo membuka pesan Junhui, berharap sahabatnya bisa membantu.

 _From: Jun  
To: Wonu_

 _Kim Mingyu? Siapa? Dimana? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Apa dia tampan?_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menahan amarah ketika membaca pesan Junhui. Bukannya membantu, sahabatnya justru menghujani Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa dijawabnya.

 _From: Wonu  
To: Jun_

 _Sudahlah, lupakan._

Wonwoo sudah berniat memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke tas tapi belum sempat ponsel tersebut berpindah posisi, Jun kembali mengirim pesan padanya.

 _From: Jun  
To: Wonu_

 _Oh hey Won, aku sepertinya ingat nama itu._

Dengan terburu-buru Wonwoo menghubungi Junhui. Belum sampai dua nada panggilan berdering, suara nyaring Junhui menyapanya.

"Hey Won!"

"Kau tahu Kim Mingyu?"

"Huh? Tidak?" Junhui membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan lain. Tidak begitu yakin dengan jawaban apa yang Wonwoo inginkan.

"Jun, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Tadi kau bilang ingat nama itu."

"Easy man! Aku memang ingat. Aku mendengar namanya waktu kita masih SMA."

"Dia satu SMA dengan kita?" Wonwoo berdeham, menyadari telah meninggikan suaranya saat bertanya pada Jun, yang membuat petugas kampus memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak. Tidak. Apa kau ingat dulu pernah ikut kelas melukis untuk beberapa saat?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena orang tuaku, aku pasti menjadi mahasiswa kesenian."

Junhui menghujani Wonwoo dengan kata-kata penyemangat setelah mendengar nada murung dalam suaranya. Wonwoo memang sangat suka berimajinasi, melukis atau menulis. Wonwoo bisa melakukan kedua aktivitas tersebut dengan sangat bersemangat. Sayangnya kedua orang tua Wonwoo memintanya untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis sebagai pegangan saat nanti dia menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan.

Hingga saat ini Wonwoo masih menulis, dia masih suka berimajinasi. Tapi tidak untuk melukis. Wonwoo tidak pernah memiliki ketenangan untuk melakukan kegiatan tersebut karena hari-harinya terlalu melelahkan untuk sekadar duduk dan memilih warna. Baginya, melukis membutuhkan terlalu banyak konsentrasi daripada menulis.

"Lalu, apa hubungan Mingyu dengan kelas melukis?" Tanya Wonwoo santai setelah mendengar ocehan Junhui yang tak beraturan.

"Aku ingat sejak kau masuk kelas itu, kau menjadi sangat suka menggambar bagian tubuh manusia."

Kerutan muncul diantara alis Wonwoo setelah mendengar ucapan Junhui. Dia ingat pernah begitu sering menggambar sketsa bagian tubuh seseorang dimanapun. Buku catatan sekolah, bahkan buku Junhui. Tapi Wonwoo masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apa hubungan Mingyu dengan sketsa tersebut.

Karena tak ada balasan dari Wonwoo, Junhui melanjutkan dengan penuh semangat. Nada riang terdengar jelas dari seberang ponsel karena saat ini Junhui merasa dirinya lebih pintar dari Wonwoo. Yang sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau hanya menggambar mata dalam satu waktu, kemudian hanya hidung, hanya mulut. Semuanya tersebar, kau tidak pernah benar-benar melukis wajah." Mendengar itu, Wonwoo mulai ingat dirinya memang pernah melukis bagian-bagian tubuh seseorang secara tak beraturan.

"Bahkan kau menggambar kaki, hanya kaki!" Junhui tertawa keras mengingat kenyataan itu. "Kalau diingat lagi, kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh."

"Jun." Wonwoo mengingatkan Junhui dengan suara rendah.

"Oh maafkan aku. Jadi kau menggambar semua anggota tubuh itu. Dan saat aku bertanya padamu siapa yang kau gambar, kau bilang ingin menciptakan Kim Mingyu."

Junhui menghela nafas rendah setelah menjelaskan semua hal dengan penuh semangat. Seketika hening terjadi diantara dua sabahat yang masih memegang ponsel ditelinga mereka. Junhui menanti tanggapan dari Wonwoo. Sedang Wonwoo tengah dibanjiri ingatan mengejutkan yang tiba-tiba saja menghantamnya seperti badai.

"Aku ingin menciptakan Kim Mingyu."

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Wonwoo tengah mencerna ingatan tersebut dalam otaknya. Tapi Junhui dengan sangat baik hati menegaskan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Yups. Kim Mingyu, pria tenang, adil, bijaksana, dengan senyum menawan. Aku hampir mengira kau penyuka sesama jenis saat pertama kali mengatakannya."

Junhui tertawa nyaring dari seberang saluran, merasa geli dengan pikirannya sendiri karena pernah mengira Wonwoo penyuka sesama jenis. Meskipun kenyataan tersebut tak akan pernah bisa menggoyahkan persahabatan mereka. Tapi Wonwoo pernah memiliki seorang kekasih saat pertama masuk ke universitas. Dan bukan seorang pria tapi seorang gadis cantik.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Wonwoo menutup ponselnya tanpa peringatan. Terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang tiba-tiba saja dia ingat. Dia memang ingin menciptakan Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak tahu dari mana pikiran itu datang saat masih SMA dulu. Tapi dia ingat pembimbing kelas melukis pernah menyuruh mereka, seluruh murid untuk melahirkan sebuah karakter.

Sejak saat itu Wonwoo mulai menggambar secara acak, mulai dari mata, hidung, mulut, lengan, kaki, badan. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menggambar sosok utuh Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo takut kemampuannya melukis yang masih pemula akan menghancurkan sosok Mingyu dalam pikirannya.

Dengan cekatan Wonwoo menumpuk buku yang berserakan dihadapannya dan mengembalikannya ke rak masing-masing. Pikirannya tidak sedang dalam kondisi memungkinkan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya, dan Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan rasa bingung yang sekarang membanjirinya.

Dengan langkah lebar, Wonwoo menjadikan apartemen sebagai tujuan utamanya. Kelas sudah usai sejak siang tadi. Wonwoo hanya memiliki beberapa kelas disana-sini untuk memperbaiki nilai yang sebelumnya buruk. Saat ini ia hanya perlu fokus pada tugas akhir yang harus segera diselesaikannya.

Saat melewati lorong, sudut mata Wonwoo menangkap kursi yang kemarin ia duduki. Wonwoo melirik singkat, seorang pria duduk disana memunggungi Wonwoo dengan menggunakan setelan hitam formal. Rambut pria tersebut mengingatkan Wonwoo pada kayu mahoni yang dipernis hingga mengilat. Coklat gelap dengan kilauan samar yang terpantul dari sinar matahari.

Wonwoo ingin mendekat, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Rasa penasarannya terhadap Mingyu lebih besar daripada seseorang yang sekadar duduk dibangku taman, pikir Wonwoo dalam hati.

* * *

Yahooooo! Maaf lama update. Sejujurnya kemarin sempet mogok ide, gak tahu mau dibawa kemana. Untung jalan lagi otaknya. Hahaha

Makasih banget untuk yang udah nyempetin nulis review. Kalian mengobarkan semangat nulisku. BTW ada yang ikutan PO season greetings MildXWild disini? Gak sabar nunggu desember! Yay for meanieeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Beneran sumpah ini fanfic bukan misteri jadi kalian nggak perlu takut sama Mingyu. Dia bukan setan T^T

Tega banget kalian nyebut Mingyu item yang ganteng banget itu hantu. Wkwkwkwkwk

* * *

 **Hari ini** Wonwoo tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, dan karena rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada keinginan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir jadi pagi-pagi sekali Wonwoo pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Saat sampai disana, Wonwoo disambut pelukan hangat sang ibu yang langsung menyeretnya untuk duduk di meja makan. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan ibunya jika dia pulang ke rumah.

"Boohyuk sudah berangkat?"

Wonwoo bertanya pada ibunya karena tidak biasanya rumah terasa sangat sepi. Adik Wonwoo yang hanya dua tahun lebih muda itu kuliah di universitas dekat dengan rumah. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Boohyuk tidak bisa tinggal jauh dari ibunya. Dan dia tidak pernah mengambil kelas pagi karena Boohyuk tidak suka bangun pagi.

"Sudah sejak masih gelap. Dia sedang melakukan proyek dan sangat bersemangat melakukannya. Boohyuk jadi lebih sering di kampus daripada di rumah."

Ibunya mengeluh tapi ada nada senang dalam suaranya. Boohyuk selalu melakukan apa yang dia suka. Ibunya tidak punya keberanian untuk mengendalikan anak keduanya itu, sedangkan ayahnya terlalu fokus mengarahkan Wonwoo sebagai penerusnya.

"Ibu, apa semua barang-barangku di gudang masih tersimpan disana?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau cari?"

"Em, hanya beberapa barang."

Wonwoo tersenyum ringan dan meninggalkan ibunya menuju gudang. Untung saja Wonwoo melabeli semua kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya dengan namanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Wonwoo mengusung semua kardus berisi buku-buku SMAnya ke kamar. Meski Wonwoo sangat jarang pulang kerumah, kamarnya tetap bersih dan rapi. Pasti ibunya selalu menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarnya, batin Wonwoo.

Dengan cekatan Wonwoo membongkar kardus-kardus itu, membuka satu persatu buku dengan sangat teliti. Wonwoo tidak ingat buku apa saja yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat menggambar, jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah membuka satu persatu buku yang tertumpuk didalam kardus.

Hari sudah hampir sore saat Wonwoo menyelesaikan pencariannya. Sayangnya tidak semua bagian terdapat ditumbukan buku tersebut. Wonwoo hanya menemukan bagian mata, hidung, bibir, tubuh dan lengan. Masih ada beberapa bagian lagi yang ia gambar. Dia baru ingat bentuk punggung, kaki, serta kepala tanpa wajah Wonwoo lukis dibuku Junhui.

"Sial. Sial. Sial! Bagaimana kalau Jun sudah membuang semua bukunya?"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung memencet nomor ponsel Junhui, namun segera ditolak hanya dalam satu nada panggil.

Wonwoo memandang ponselnya tak percaya, Junhui tidak pernah menolak panggilan masuk darinya. Tidak pernah sama sekali, dan ini adalah pertama kali dia melakukannya. Wonwoo baru akan menghubungi Junhui lagi, tapi pesan masuk mendahuluinya.

 _From: Jun  
To: Wonu_

 _Won, maafkan aku. Aku sedang dikelas._

Desah panjang meluncur dari tenggorokan Wonwoo, terdengar pelan dan lelah. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Mingyu dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat kemungkinan Junhui bisa saja sedang dikelas. Dengan sedikit merasa bersalah, Wonwoo membalas pesan Junhui.

 _From: Wonu  
To: Jun_

 _Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak ingat kau punya kelas. Nanti kuhubungi lagi_ :)

Wonwoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku. Setelah membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia buat dikamarnya, Wonwoo mengembalikan kardus-kardus tersebut ke gudang. Meski ibunya sempat menawarkan bantuan, Wonwoo tak sampai hati melihat ibunya mengangkat kardus-kardus berat itu jadi dia segera menolak.

"Aku harus kembali, Ibu. Besok ada kelas pagi."

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Ibu ambilkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Ibu... Tidak perlu. Sungguh."

Wonwoo merajuk pelan ketika Ibunya beranjak ke dapur. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo sangat menyukai masakan ibunya, tapi proses membawanya dari rumah ke apartemen yang membuat Wonwoo berpikir dua kali. Wonwoo tidak memiliki mobil, dia hanya menggunakan angkutan umum jika bepergian. Apartemennya sangat dekat dengan kampus, jadi Wonwoo menolak mobil yang ditawarkan ayahnya saat pertama kali pindah.

"Wonwoo, kau sangat kurus. Bahkan para wanita yang sedang diet tidak sekurus dirimu. Aku sedih melihatmu tinggal tulang dan kulit."

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang susun tiga didorong kepelukan Wonwoo. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup besar hingga tidak muat untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas. Dengan sedikit enggan Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sering-seringlah pulang, Ibu akan memasak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Wonwoo tersenyum singkat sebelum meninggalkan ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kebun menyapa Wonwoo saat melihatnya melintas. Wonwoo suka suasana rumahnya, rindang dan nyaman. Tapi Wonwoo tidak suka bertemu setiap hari dengan ayahnya, terlalu menyesakkan.

Ponsel Wonwoo berdering dengan nyaring tepat saat dia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke apartemennya. Nama Junhui terpampang dilayar yang berkedip-kedip. Dengan sigap Wonwoo langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. Setengah bersyukur karena Junhui langsung menghubunginya setelah keluar dari kelas.

"Won! Kau merindukanku?"

Wonwoo menahan senyum saat mendengar nada riang dari seberang. Sifat Junhui yang periang entah kenapa bisa mengimbangi Wonwoo yang sedikit pendiam. Beberapa orang selalu merasa kagum saat mengetahui Wonwoo dan Junhui berteman sejak masih kecil karena kepribadian mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang.

"Hentikan, kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu Jeon Wonwoo mencintaiku. Terimakasih."

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mendengus pelan, yang langsung mengundang tawa dari Junhui. Keduanya tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo berdeham pelan, mengembalikan keseriusan dalam suaranya.

"Jun, apa kau masih menyimpan buku SMAmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengumpulkan gambar yang dulu kubuat, hanya tinggal beberapa bagian dan itu berada dibukumu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak menyimpan buku SMAku." Mendengar ucapan Junhui, dengan seketika kekecewaan membajiri Wonwoo. Tapi Junhui langsung melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengucapkan apapun. "Tapi aku menyimpan hasil sketsamu."

Wonwoo memejamkan mata, bersyukur dalam hati karena dia bisa mengumpulkan semua sketsa yang ia butuhkan sebagai langkah awal. Beberapa jam setelahnya, Junhui berkunjung ke apartemen Wonwoo dengan membawa sisa sketsa yang ia butuhkan.

Wonwoo memiliki bakat, dia bisa dengan bangga mengakuinya. Wonwoo menggambar sketsa dengan bagus hanya setelah beberapa kali menghadiri kelas lukis. Buktinya, saat ini Wonwoo dan Junhui tengah memandang hasil sketsa yang berserakan di meja dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melukis? Aku tidak ingat kau punya kemampuan menggambar yang luar biasa Won."

"Aku tidak ingat. Tapi yang pasti ini satu-satunya sketsa manusia yang pernah kubuat."

"Huh? Kau tidak pernah melukis manusia selain ini?"

"Aku tidak percaya diri."

Junhui tertawa nyaring saat mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Bagaimana seseorang yang menggambar sketsa manusia dengan begitu teliti dan nyata disaat pertamanya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Junhui yakin jika saja Wonwoo memiliki keberanian lebih, lukisannya akan terlihat seperti hidup.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara reunimu dengan Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo melempar Junhui dengan bantal yang berhasil dihindarinya. Wonwoo tahu sebenarnya Junhui ingin segera pulang karena memiliki jadwal latihan untuk klub drama yang ia ikuti. Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk acara akhir tahun yang menjadi kegiatan rutin kampus.

Setelah kepergian Junhui, Wonwoo mengumpulkan semua sketsa tersebut dan menggandakannya dengan ukuran berbeda. Wonwoo mencetak sketsa kepala tanpa wajah dengan ukuran besar, seukuran kepalanya sendiri. Kemudia memotong mata, hidung, dan bibir dari lembaran kertas dan menempelkannya pada sketsa wajah.

Nafas Wonwoo tercekat. Sketsa wajah Mingyu sedang menatap mata Wonwoo lurus seakan menembus jiwanya. Meski hanya berupa tempelan yang sedikit kusut, Wonwoo bisa memandang wajah Mingyu dengan sangat jelas. Tidak ada yang meleset dari lukisan tersebut. Bahkan tahi lalat mungil yang bertengger di pipi kiri Mingyu juga identik dengan seseorang yang ia temui dalam mimpi.

"Pria itu benar-benar Kim Mingyu? Tidak. Tunggu." Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa aku memimpikan sketsa yang sudah kugambar beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Wonwoo tidak yakin kepada siapa dia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi yang pasti tak ada jawaban yang memuaskannya. Otaknya tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun, dan tak ada seorangpun diapartemennya. Jadi dengan putus asa Wonwoo meninggalkan potongan sketsa tersebut di meja dan menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apapun.

Kesadaran Wonwoo belum sepenuhnya hilang ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam jari-jari kurusnya. Wonwoo ingin membuka mata, tapi entah kenapa kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Saat akhirnya berhasil, Wonwoo mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri ditengah hutan pinus dengan kabut yang menggantung rendah diantara dedaunan.

Wonwoo mengerjap gugup, tapi seseorang menggenggam tangannya menenangkan. Tangan dingin itu melingkupi Wonwoo dengan nyaman. Sejuk menggelitik seperti embun yang perlahan mencair dipagi hari. Dia mendapati Mingyu sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum terulas dibibirnya.

"Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengerakkan kepalanya kesamping, tanda untuk Wonwoo agar mengikutinya. Langkah Mingyu pelan teratur, memberi kesempatan Wonwoo untuk menyerap pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sejenak Wonwoo berpikir Mingyu tidak akan mengucapkan apapun, tapi suara dalam dan rendah menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

Wonwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangan menyeluruh sebelum menjawab. "Sejuk dan rindang, aku suka."

"Sudah kuduga." Mingyu tersenyum singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan ringan. Menuntun Wonwoo entah kemana Mingyu ingin membawanya. Mingyu berjalan satu langkah didepan Wonwoo, memberinya pemandangan sebuah siluet sempurna bagai pahatan. Wonwoo tidak percaya dia yang menciptakan Mingyu. Pria yang berjalan dihadapanya ini benar-benar terlihat luar biasa.

"Bukankah kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku?" Mingyu memecahkan keheniangan yang sejenak melingkupi mereka. Sejenak Wonwoo merasa ragu, namun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karena terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya.

"Em—Kau, apakah kau benar-benar Kim Mingyu yang kuciptakan?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah ingat padaku." Lagi-lagi Mingyu mengulas senyum singkat. Membuat jantung Wonwoo sekejap mendarat dikaki dengan dentuman keras saat memandangnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku yang menciptakanmu?"

"Ya dan terimakasih."

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Wonwoo. Ada emosi tak terucapkan dalam sorot matanya, tapi Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Jantung Wonwoo menghentak dengan liar seakan ingin menghancurkan rusuknya.

"Aku ingin bisa menemuimu kapanpun. Aku ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Aku ingin menjadi pusat duniamu seperti kau menjadi sumber kehidupanku, tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan. Aku membutuhkan energimu."

Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo bereaksi. Apapun, entah itu gerakan atau hanya sekadar suara samar. Tapi Wonwoo hanya diam dalam pelukannya, sebelah tangan Wonwoo menggenggam jas yang membalut tubuh Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya, memandang wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit tertutup bayangan karena menunduk.

"A—Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendengar betapa pelan Wonwoo bertanya, Mingyu khawatir perkataannya membuat Wonwoo merasa takut. Sebelah tangan Mingyu terangkat membelai rahang Wonwoo menenangkan.

"Jangan takut." Mingyu memulai dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya meminta sedikit energimu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya penuh tanya. Bagaimana caranya Mingyu meminta energi? Jangan bilang dia akan menyedot darahku dengan giginya yang bertaring itu, tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ini pilihanmu Wonwoo, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Ka—Kau akan meminum darahku?" Tanya Wonwoo gugup yang dibalas dengan tawa lepas oleh Mingyu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan vampir." Mingyu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Kau yang menciptakanku, kau yang membuat gigiku seperti ini."

Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingat seperti apa dia menggambar gigi Mingyu tapi yang pasti gigi dengan taring yang lebih panjang itu memang sangat mempesona. Menyatu dengan indah dalam bingkai bibir yang melekuk membentuk senyuman.

"Lalu ba—bagaimana kau akan mengambil energiku?"

"Bolehkah aku memperlihatkannya?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya jadi Wonwoo akan mempercayai Mingyu dan memberinya energi. Toh Mingyu adalah ciptaanya sendiri, Wonwoo merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap Mingyu.

"Tutup matamu, itu akan membuatmu rileks."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan patuh. Menunggu beberapa saat dalam diam sebelum akhirnya hembusan lembut dan sejuk membelai sisi wajahnya. Kedua alis Wonwoo menyatu dalam kerutan bingung, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, sepasang bibir dingin membelai bibirnya. Mengecup ringan dan memangut lembut. Wonwoo menghela nafas gugup, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman dalam ciuman Mingyu.

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo terangkat membelai tengkuk Mingyu, menyentuh rambut yang dipangkas pendek dibagian bawah. Tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam jas Mingyu dengan erat. Wonwoo mengerang rendah ketikan Mingyu menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya sebelum membelai dengan sapuan lidah, meminta maaf.

Hembusan sejuk yang sejak tadi menyentuh sisi wajah Wonwoo berubah hangat seiring berlalunya waktu. Mingyu masih menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pangutan ringan dan lembut, tidak memaksa, tidak tergesa-gesa. Tangan dingin yang membelai sisi leher Wonwoo menghangat, meninggalkan sensasi menyengat yang membuat kulit Wonwoo seakan terbakar.

Akhirnya Mingyu memisahkan diri, menempelkan keningnya yang kini hangat dengan kening Wonwoo yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Kabut masih mengambang diatas mereka, tapi dingin tak lagi menyelimuti Wonwoo. Tubuhnya memanas, ia bisa merasakan rumput dibawah telapak kakinya mengering dengan sempurna.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Mingyu berjanji, membisikkan kalimat tersebut dalam suara lembut.

"Disini?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana kita sekarang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke hutan pinus seperti ini. Sepanjang matanya memandang, yang ia lihat hanya pohon dan kabut.

"Kita berada dalam mimpimu."

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, review kalian yang berisi tebakan-tebakan tentang cerita ini tuh memberi ide yang luar biasa. Terimakasih J

Btw saya line 92 yang selalu manggil Mingyu n Wonwoo dengan sebutan dedek, atau arek-arek (anak-anak). Ahahaha...


	4. Chapter 4

Bagi yang berminat, kalian bisa follow akun twitterku namuglubglub meski isinya lumayan random sih. Talk to me I don't mind. Ehehehe

Dan juga maaf di chapter sebelumnya banyak typo, padahal udah dicek 3x tapi masih banyak yang typo aja -_-''

* * *

 **Wonwoo** membuka matanya perlahan, mencerna situasi kamar yang tenang dan sedikit bersuhu panas. Sebelah kakinya terbelit selimut, sebelah lagi menggelantung tak nyaman disisi ranjang. Entah kenapa Wonwoo mendapati seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah dan pegal.

Dengan sangat malas Wonwoo mendaratkan kedua kakinya ke lantai. Menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Dalam perjalanannya kesana, sudut mata Wonwoo menangkap sketsa wajah Mingyu hasil tempelannya semalam. Yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut, sketsa wajah Mingyu tidak lagi berbentuk tempelan-tempelan dari kertas yang ia potong. Skesta tersebut berbentuk utuh seperti baru saja digambar ulang. Mata, hidung, dan bibir digambar dalam satu lembar kertas yang sama dengan sketsa wajahnya.

Wonwoo menggosok matanya satu, dua, hingga tiga kali. Setengah tak yakin Wonwoo meraih sketsa tersebut sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya kembali keatas meja dan tertawa gugup. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Mingyu benar-benar tak masuk akal, batin Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya hari ini Wonwoo ingin sekali menceritakan semua yang telah dia alami kepada Junhui. Wonwoo butuh satu otak lagi untuk membantunya berpikir karena otaknya sudah tak lagi mampu mencari jawaban. Sayangnya Wonwoo lupa bahwa hari ini Junhui tidak memiliki kelas, dan meskipun Junhui masih berada di area kampus tapi Wonwoo tidak akan bisa menemuinya terlalu lama karena latihan drama yang menyita waktunya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin percaya tapi dia datang dalam mimpiku. Berkali-kali"

Wonwoo berjalan pelan di lorong kampus saat kelas terakhir hari itu selesai dia hadiri. Pikiran Wonwoo hampir selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan yang tak memiliki jawaban sejak ia bermimpi tentang Mingyu. Dalam hati kecil Wonwoo, sebenarnya terselip keinginan untuk segera pulang dan tidur. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Mingyu tentang rasa penasaran yang masih mengganggunya, tapi ingatan akan ciumannya dengan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oh sial, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika aku pergi ke psikiater dan bercerita telah dicium pria tampan dalam mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata?"

Wonwoo bisa merasakan sensasi hangat merayapi sudut wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman dan setiap Wonwoo mengingat wajah Mingyu, rasa gugup menyerang dirinya. Setelah mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju perpustakaan.

Wonwoo selalu mengambil tempat duduk disudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela, tidak terlalu terpencil tapi juga tak banyak didatangi mahasiswa. Saat hendak duduk di kursi, sudut mata Wonwoo menangkap sebuah rak buku yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain. Disana berjejer rapi buku-buku dengan sampul kulit yang memberi kesan kuno. Wonwoo menarik sebuah buku bersampul merah yang sedikit tak asing baginya.

"Huh? Bukankah ini buku yang waktu itu?"

Wonwoo mengamati sampul buku tersebut karena sebelumnya Wonwoo sama sekali tak tertarik dengan buku itu saat tergeletak dihadapannya. Terdapat simbol aneh yang melingkar disekeliling halaman sampul, seperti mengamankan semua tulisan yang berada ditengahnya dengan lilitan rumit. " _Careful With Your Mind"_ tertulis dengan huruf balok tebal dan timbul.

Wonwoo membuka halaman pertama, tak ada kata pengantar atau identitas tentang buku tersebut. Dibalik sampul, Wonwoo langsung dihadapkan pada sajian daftar isi yang tersusun dengan rapi. Teliti, Wonwoo membaca satu persatu kalimat yang terdapat di dalam daftar isi tersebut. Semua terlihat biasa saja hingga sebuah tema menarik perhatiannya.

"Jiwa untuk lukisanku."

Kerutan menghiasi kening Wonwoo, namun tangannya dengan sigap membuka buku tersebut sesuai dengan halaman yang ia inginkan. Disana, dalam buku tersebut Wonwoo menemukan kenyataan bahwa memang apa yang tengah ia hadapi pernah terjadi pada orang lain. Dalam buku tersebut dijelaskan pula perpindahan energi yang pernah Mingyu lakukan padanya. Juga penjelasan tentang bagaimana pelukis bisa menghidupkan lukisannya sebagai manusia yang membuat Wonwoo melebarkan matanya ngeri dan memasukkan buku tersebut kedalam rak dengan kasar.

"Buku sialan! Urgh... Aku ingin muntah."

Berbeda dengan ucapan Wonwoo, bayangan diotaknya tidak terlihat menjijikkan. Lebih tepatnya membuat jantung Wonwoo berdentam dengan kuat dan mengubah warna wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Persetan dengan tugas."

Wonwoo merapikan semua bukunya dan melesat pulang sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Sesampainya diapartemen, Wonwoo dikejutkan oleh keberadaan seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofanya. Kaki panjangnya berselonjor nyaman, dengan kepala bersandar pada punggung sofa. Wajah pria itu mengarah ke samping, hanya memperlihatkan rambut tebal serta leher jenjangnya.

Wonwoo hampir melaporkan pria misterius tersebut ke polisi sebelum akhirnya suara geraman rendah menarik perhatiannya. Kepala pria itu bergerak kesamping menghadap Wonwoo dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Urgh... Sakit sekali."

Seketika Wonwoo menjatuhkan ponsel dari genggamannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menghentikan jeritan yang hendak meluncur dari tenggorokannya.

Disana, Mingyu tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangannya tanpa hasil. Suara erangan kesakitan masih menggema dalam ruangan, memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya. Wonwoo bingung harus melakukan apa, tapi saat mendengar suara rintihan tertahan Mingyu, kakinya melesat mendekat.

"Mingyu? Hey... Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Wonwoo? Urgh—Sesuatu menahan tubuhku, Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Tangan Mingyu mengejang, membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar meraihnya dalam genggaman kuat. Wonwoo duduk disamping Mingyu dengan tatapan nanar. Sebelah tangannya mengusap keringat yang menghiasi kening Mingyu, merasakan suhu hangat asing yang menyenangkan.

"Sakit—Urgh, rasanya ribuan duri menusuk tubuhku. Wonwoo. Wonwoo."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan lemah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang ciuman mereka terlintas dipikiran Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahu apakah cara ini akan berhasil, tapi ia tidak keberatan untuk mencoba. Karena dengan melihat Mingyu kesakitan cukup membuat hati Wonwoo terasa sakit.

"Mingyu, tutup matamu."

Mingyu dengan patuh menuruti ucapan Wonwoo dan menutup matanya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam jemari kurus Wonwoo dengan lemah. Dengan keteguhan hati untuk menyelamatkan Mingyu, Wonwoo menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sapuan singkat. Memberi sedikit jarak untuk mengamati wajah Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tak menemukan perubahan. Hanya alis Mingyu yang melengkung penuh tanya, tapi matanya masih memejam.

Wonwoo kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, memangut ringan bibir Mingyu yang sedikit terbuka. Wonwoo sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian mendorong lidahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman, sebagai gantinya dia membelai garis bibir Mingyu dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Sebelah tangan Mingyu yang bebas terangkat, membelai sisi wajah Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya menarik tengkuk Wonwoo mendekat. Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangan, sebagian tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh berotot Mingyu. Pekikan pelan lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh erangan rendah ketika Mingyu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Min... Hentikan!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu menjauh dengan kasar. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat kesakitan, Mingyu justru tersenyum jail saat memandang bibir Wonwoo yang membengkak.

"Kau berbohong?"

"Apa? Tidak! Tadi aku benar-benar kesakitan."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya menyelidik, terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Mingyu diapartemennya hingga membuatnya lupa bahwa semuanya bukanlah mimpi.

"Wonwoo, sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saat tersadar aku menemukan diriku disini, kesakitan."

Wonwoo beranjak dari sofa, melempar tasnya ke ranjang dengan sembarangan sebelum akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau, kenapa disini? Tidak—Maksudku, aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

"Itulah maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat tersadar aku sudah berada diduniamu dan rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang saat aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku."

Wonwoo kembali berjalan kemeja tempat dia meninggalkan lukisan Mingyu, tapi disana hanya tergeletak selembar kertas kosong. Wonwoo membolak-balik kertas tersebut berulang kali kemudian memandang Mingyu penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Mingyu bertanya saat Wonwoo memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. Sesuatu sedang tidak beres tapi Mingyu tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

"Ini aneh, setelah kau menci—maksudku meminta energiku, lukisanmu berubah dan kemudian kau berada disini. Atau kau memang sebelumnya sudah berada didunia ini?"

"Wonwoo, aku hanya bisa masuk kedalam mimpimu. Aku tidak nyata, atau sebelumnya begitu. Sekarang aku disini, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Ingatan Wonwoo kembali kebeberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia masih berdiri didepan rak buku sambil membaca buku tebal aneh yang memberikan petunjuk tentang menghidupkan lukisan. Wonwoo tahu bahwa energi yang ia berikan pada Mingyu bisa membuatnya kuat. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati dalam tidur Wonwoo, tapi disana tidak dijelaskan bahwa ciuman tersebut bisa menghidupkan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Alismu berkerut begitu dalam."

"Tidak ada." Wonwoo berbohong kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu untuk berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Wonwoo terbiasa berganti pakaian atau berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa sehelai benang di apartemennya. Tapi ketika Mingyu tengah duduk disofanya dengan kesempurnaan dan tubuh tanpa cacat, Wonwoo merasa kepercayaan dirinya menyusut sehingga harus membawa dirinya sendiri ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Wonwoo!"

"Huh? Ada apa?"

Suara Mingyu samar-samar terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi saat Wonwoo masih berganti pakaian.

"Bel berbunyi."

"Huh?" Wonwoo bertanya pada diri sendiri, tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Mingyu. Setelah pemahaman masuk ke otaknya, Wonwoo segera melesat meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Sialan! Siapa yang datang?"

Wonwoo berlari keluar dan hendak menyuruh Mingyu bersembunyi ketika mendapati Mingyu tidak lagi duduk di sofa. Mata Wonwoo menangkap gerakan Mingyu saat membuka pintu, suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan ketika hendak menghentikannya karena saat itu Junhui sudah masuk kedalam apartemen Wonwoo.

"Huh? Kenapa pintunya terbuka sendiri?"

Junhui memandang pintu dan Wonwoo secara bergantian dengan bingung. Setelah menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti, Junhui meraik kenop pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Hey Won. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya gugup. Memandang Junhui dan Mingyu yang masih berdiri disamping pintu bergantian. Dia tidak bisa melihat Mingyu? Batin Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu mengekor dibelakang Junhui dengan wajah penasaran.

* * *

Chapter yang sangat membosankan dan pendek, maaf ~ T^T

Sebenernya udah punya pandangan mau dibawa kemana ni FF tapi nulis prosesnya itu lho kadang macet juga. Udah update lama, gak seru pula. Chapter selanjutnya janji bakalan lebih baik!


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya review muncul ya Allah~ Dari kemaren cuma review chap 3 aja yang nongol. Sedih... Untung udah beres

Selalu berterimakasih sama feed back kalian sama masukkannya, rada malu juga mantan anak sastra salah nulis preposisi. Waks! Namanya manusia lupa juga (ngeles) ^^V

* * *

 **Junhui** duduk di sofa bersama Wonwoo, sedangkan Mingyu berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan lengan terlipat penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mingyu yang merasa penasaran, Wonwoo juga tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat Mingyu. Padahal Mingyu benar-benar nyata berdiri di hadapan mereka, bisa disentuh, dan didengar.

"Ada apa Jun? Bukankah hari ini kau ada latihan drama?"

"Selesai lebih cepat karena mereka perlu melakukan _fitting_ kostum." Junhui menjawab santai, kemudian nafasnya tersendat dan dengan gugup melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Won, ini gila! Seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pengakuan Junhui, sedangkan Mingyu mendengus keras sambil menahan tawa. Tidak ditahan pun Junhui juga tidak akan tahu kalau kau menertawakannya, batin Wonwoo saat memandang Mingyu sekilas.

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah itu wajar? Kau tampan dan periang, pastinya banyak gadis yang menyukaimu."

Junhui menggeram rendah sebelum menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Entah kenapa Junhui terlihat terbebani hanya dengan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang.

"Dia bukan gadis Won, seorang pria menyatakan cintanya padaku!"

Junhui merengek singkat sebelum akhirnya memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan sengsara. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, dia sama sekali tak melihat adanya masalah dengan pengakuan cinta sesama pria. Wonwoo bahkan sudah berciuman dengan seorang pria, tidak hanya sekali tapi dua kali. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajah Wonwoo memanas, apalagi pria yang dia cium sedang berdiri di hadapannya, mengamati percakapan mereka.

"Em, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya Jun?"

"Dia menyerahkan suratnya padaku dan lari, sepertinya dia lebih malu daripada aku."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau mengenalnya Won."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya penuh tanya, tidak banyak teman Junhui yang dia kenal. Wonwoo bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, jadi mereka hanya bertukar sapa atau sekadar mengobrol ringan saat makan bersama di kantin.

"Aku tidak suka menebak Jun."

Meski ucapannya terdengar keras, Wonwoo tahu Junhui tidak akan marah saat mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Junhui, Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan rasa tertarik yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya bertemu beberapa kali, dan itupun saat Wonwoo terlalu gugup untuk benar-benar berkata tegas apalagi mengucapkan sebuah gertakan.

"Minghao, Xu Minghao. Si China yang memiliki begitu banyak kelas bersamaku."

"Hentikan itu, kau juga China."

Junhui kembali merengek saat mendengar teguran Wonwoo, namun suara tawa rendah dari Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wonwoo melirik sekilas, menemukan Mingyu sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi geli dan tertarik. Matanya dipenuhi kilat jail yang membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Tapi Won, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat bertemu dengannya."

"Kau sudah membaca suratnya?"

"Sudah." Jawab Junhui penuh keseriusan.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Dia bilang aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman, dia hanya ingin mengatakan isi hatinya dan aku tidak perlu menjawab."

"Lalu?"

"Won..." Junhui kembali merengek saat mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Junhui tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan pernyataan cinta Minghao tapi dia perlu masukan, karena itu dia menemui Wonwoo. Dan disinilah sabahat terbaiknya, hanya kembali menegaskan isi suratnya tanpa memberi keringanan seperti hakim.

"Jun, aku tidak melihat adanya masalah. Minghao bilang kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, jadi bersikaplah biasa jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya." Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Atau kau memiliki perasaan padanya, karena itu kau bimbang?"

"Tapi dia pria Won."

"Kau tidak boleh menghakiminya seperti itu."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis?"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junhui, "Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk merasa keberatan, asalkan kau bahagia."

Junhui terdiam, berubah murung dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Ada kebimbangan dalam diamnya dan Wonwoo bisa melihat itu. Tapi Wonwoo akan memberi waktu untuk Junhui agar bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Sudut mata Wonwoo menangkap pergerakan Mingyu yang melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Menarik sebuah buku dengan acak sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok, mendaratkan sebelah kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, berselonjor nyaman.

Sensasi aneh merayapi Wonwoo, entah kenapa Mingyu terlihat begitu pas duduk di ranjangnya. Terlihat tak asing seperti telah melakukannya berkali-kali. Wonwoo memandang kaos kaki hitam pendek yang membungkus kaki Mingyu, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit tembaganya karena ujung celana yang tertarik. Mingyu terlihat begitu rapi. Wonwoo tidak pernah memperhatikan, tapi kemeja hitam yang dibalut jas biru gelap tersebut sepertinya tidak pernah kusut. Rambut cokelatnya selalu disisir rapi, tak pernah sehelai pun jatuh diatas kening.

Dorongan kuat menghinggapi Wonwoo, tangannya gatal. Entah kenapa sosok Mingyu yang begitu rapi melahirkan dorongan kuat untuk menggenggam rambutnya, Wonwoo ingin menghancurkan sisiran rapi itu hingga tak berbentuk. Atau menarik kemeja licin tersebut dan mengoyaknya hingga terlepas.

"Wonwoo?"

Suara Junhui mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo yang dengan segera membuang tatapannya dari Mingyu. Wonwoo yakin wajahnya saat ini pastilah sudah semerah tomat karena dia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir deras menuju otak hingga membuat telinganya berdenging nyaring.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo berdeham rendah saat kembali mendengar suara Junhui, mendapati Mingyu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Apa yang kau pikirkan Wonwoo? Wonwoo menegur dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa panas sekali di sini?"

Wonwoo tertawa gugup dan mendapati Junhui tengah memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo melantur, apalagi disaat penting seperti ini. Atau yang Junhui anggap sebagai saat penting untungnya.

"Besok aku akan berbicara dengan Minghao." Junhui mengumumkan, dan tersenyum singkat saat memandang Wonwoo. "Istirahatlah, sepertinya kau lelah."

Junhui meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, memeluk Wonwoo singkat sebelum pulang sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Hati-hati."

"Hmm... Sampai jumpa besok Won."

Wonwoo menutup pintu apartemen setelah Junhui pergi, menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Mingyu masih duduk di atas ranjang, masih membaca buku yang berada di tangannya. Wonwoo mengamati sampul buku tersebut, dan segera berlari meraihnya saat tahu Mingyu tengah membaca buku catatannya.

"Kau menulis diary?"

"Ini bukan diary, hanya buku catatan."

"Tapi kau menulis semuanya disana, seperti diary."

"Diamlah."

Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya dengan jengkel yang justru dibalas Mingyu dengan tawa renyah. Mingyu bangkit dari ranjang, mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini menghadap pada Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri disisi ranjang.

"Ternyata kau pemarah, Wonwoo."

Tidak ada nada mengejek dalam suara Mingyu, sepenuhnya mendapati kenyataan pemarah Wonwoo entah kenapa terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Wonwoo yang pendiam dan selalu terbata saat berbicara dengannya akan memiliki kepribadian lain, atau lebih tepatnya sisi pemarah.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak suka kau menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu."

"Kau menggodaku, dan tolong hapus senyum menjengkelkan itu dari wajahmu."

Wonwoo tidak tahu kapan Mingyu bergerak dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu sudah berada begitu dekat di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku menggoda?"

Wonwoo sudah akan menjawab, bahkan bibirnya sudah terbuka untuk menolak tapi dalam sekejap Wonwoo merasakan punggungnya mendarat ringan di atas ranjang. Sebelah kaki Mingyu menyelinap diantara tungkai Wonwoo, menundukkan sebagian tubuh diatasnya.

"Min—Mingyu?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum terulas, sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawab panggilan Wonwoo. Mingyu suka memandang wajah Wonwoo yang dingin tanpa ekspresi, namun semburat merah akan menghiasi pipinya saat dia merasa malu. Atau pupil matanya yang bergerak tak beraturan saat gugup.

Mingyu merasakan tangan Wonwoo menyentuh dadanya, mendorong dengan sedikit usaha. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar dengan celana selutut, memperlihatkan tungkainya yang panjang dan kurus. Tulang selangka Wonwoo terpampang, menonjol dengan sangat menggoda. Membuat Mingyu ingin menyusurkan bibirnya atau meninggalkan jejak ungu di sepanjang lehernya.

Perlahan Mingyu mengecup pangkal rahang Wonwoo, sedikit menyentuh cuping telinga dalam prosesnya. Nafas Wonwoo tersendat saat merasakan sentuhan hangat tersebut, membuat sarafnya menjadi begitu sensitif. Tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Mingyu, menyelinap di balik jas hingga merasakan punggung kuat di telapak tangannya.

Wonwoo gugup, tapi rasa penasaran dan antisipasi yang dia rasakan lebih besar dari apapun. Jadi dengan sangat perlahan Wonwoo menyusurkan telapak tangannya di sepanjang punggung Mingyu. Merasakan sentuhan Wonwoo di punggungnya, Mingyu seakan terdorong. Dengan berani dia menggigit leher Wonwoo dan membelainya dengan lidah, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang sangat jelas.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kepala di sisi leher Wonwoo. Menghirup aroma Wonwoo yang sedikit berbau sabun dan sitrun. Wonwoo terdiam merasakan tubuh Mingyu yang menindihnya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan longgar. Nafas hangat Mingyu konstan membelai telinga Wonwoo, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku ingin berkata bahwa waktu yang paling kusuka adalah saat bersamamu Wonwoo, tapi sejauh ini semua waktuku memang hanya denganmu."

Mingyu berguling pelan, menarik Wonwoo hingga kepalanya bersandar nyaman di lengannya. Tersenyum singkat saat merasakan Wonwoo melingkarkan lengannya di seputar pinggang Mingyu. Wonwoo bukan seseorang yang nyaman dengan terlalu banyaknya kontak fisik, tapi kini Wonwoo yang berinisiatif menyentuhnya. Dan Mingyu merasa senang dengan hal itu karena tandanya Wonwoo mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Mingyu disekitarnya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa sekarang? Setelah bertahun-tahun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang memanggilku kemari."

Kepala Wonwoo sedikit terangkat saat mendengar jawaban Mingyu, sebelah alisnya naik penuh tanya. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa memanggil Mingyu, bahkan Wonwoo sudah tidak ingat pernah melukis Mingyu saat masih SMA.

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu."

"Kau melakukannya, saat di perpustakaan." Mingyu mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonwoo. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi seseorang memanggil nama Mingyu terus menerus, berulang kali. Hingga tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tarikan kuat dan membuka mata di hadapanmu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, seingat Wonwoo dia dan Mingyu pertama kali bertemu saat di padang rumput dan bukan perpustakaan. Wonwoo ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Mingyu berjalan mendekat padanya dengan semua kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kita bertemu pertama kali saat di padang rumput?" Kepala Mingyu menggeleng ringan sebagai jawaban, tidak ingin mengusik kenyaman Wonwoo yang masih bersandar di lengannya.

"Saat di perpustakaan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berdiri di hadapanku, memandang lurus dengan penuh kepastian. Tapi saat aku menoleh, ada dirimu yang lain sedang meringkuk di meja. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa hanya dalam mimpi aku bisa menemuimu." Jari-jari Mingyu bermain dengan rambut Wonwoo saat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena saat kau mulai tersadar, pandanganku, duniaku, semuanya menggelap."

Mingyu merasakan pelukan Wonwoo di pinggangnya mengerat, memberi rasa nyaman yang menghangatkan hatinya. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bersalah dan sedih saat mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tempat dia tinggal menggelap dan hilang, hanya memberinya kekosongan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Wonwoo, itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku bisa menemuimu beberapa kali saat kau tertidur meski kau menolak untuk menemuiku."

"Aku menolak?" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Mingyu saat mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu bisa menolak kehadiranmu."

"Kau melakukannya beberapa malam setelah kita bertemu di perpustakaan. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu saat kau tertidur. Atau sedikit menyentuh ketika pertahananmu melemah."

"Senandung serta sentuhan dingin itu?" Wonwoo menyelidik.

Mingyu hanya mengulas senyum meminta maaf sebelum kepalan tangan Wonwoo mendarat keras di dadanya. Dia tidak berniat menakuti Wonwoo tapi kekuatannya belum stabil dan Wonwoo selalu menolak saat Mingyu ingin masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"Kau membuatku takut, sialan!"

"Aku sudah meminta maaf untuk itu dan aku telah berusaha menemuimu lebih cepat."

Mingyu menangkap tangan Wonwoo yang masih mengepal di dadanya. Menggenggam erat berusaha meminta maaf sekali lagi dan menenangkan kemarahan Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo." Tubuh Wonwoo kembali rileks dalam pelukan Mingyu, menyadari bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Mingyu sepenuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang ketika esok pagi aku membuka mata."

"Aku tidak tahu, berada di sini sudah cukup mengejutkan bagiku."

Keduanya terdiam, sepenuhnya takut untuk menyuarakan kemungkinan yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Kenyamanan yang tengah dirasakannya, Wonwoo tidak ingin semuanya hilang. Tidak ingin sosok yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya ini pergi. Dia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan, tapi kini Mingyu memiliki tempat penting dalam hatinya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, pendar kekuningan menyelimuti mereka dengan kehangatan yang terbiaskan oleh jendela kaca. Meski hanya kesunyian yang memenuhi ruangan tapi keduanya tak merasa keberatan. Mendapati Wonwoo yang hangat dan tenang dalam pelukannya membuat hati Mingyu ringan. Tapi suara perut Wonwoo yang lapar seakan menertawakan momen mereka.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tentu saja, aku manusia butuh makan dan minum tidak sepertimu."

Seperti tuas lampu yang ditekan, Wonwoo yang manis dan tenang kembali berubah menjadi ketus dan sarkastik. Membuat Mingyu menggeleng pelan dan menahan tawa yang ingin menyeruak dari tenggorokannya.

"Kemari, aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Kau bisa memasak?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tak percaya.

"Kau yang memberiku bakat memasak, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggung di ujung meja saat Mingyu menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Diam-diam kagum dengan gerak dan keefisienan Mingyu saat menggunakan tangannya. Jari panjang dengan cekatan mencincang sayur serta menggerakkan panci, sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Bibir Mingyu menekuk membentuk senyuman saat menangkap tatapan mata Wonwoo yang dipenuhi rasa kagum. Percaya diri dengan rasa masakan yang sedang disiapkannya.

"Duduklah."

Mingyu memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo untuk duduk di meja, karena apartemen Wonwoo berukuran sedang jadi dia hanya bisa menaruh satu sofa di tengah ruangan agar tidak terlihat sesak. Wonwoo sudah akan meraih piring yang berada di tangan Mingyu sebelum Mingyu menjauhkannya.

"Diam di sana."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan kesal, namun membuka mulutnya dengan patuh saat Mingyu mengulurkan sendok. Bergumam setuju saat rasa makanan di mulutnya sesuai dengan apa yang Wonwoo harapkan. Dalam hati, Wonwoo mulai berencana untuk terus mengikat Mingyu di dunianya karena Wonwoo tidak akan perlu lagi memesan makanan dari restoran cepat saji.

"Saat kau kenyang, kau harus memberiku energi sebagai imbalan."

Semburat merah menjalar di sekitar sisi wajah Wonwoo tapi ekspresinya tak menunjukkan perubahan. Hanya suaranya yang sedikit meninggi saat menjawab.

"Tidak masalah."

"Sebanyak mungkin."

Mingyu membisikkan kalimat terakhir di telinga Wonwoo, yang langsung mendapat tendangan kaki sebagai balasannya. Mingyu tertawa lepas, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tendangan yang mendarat di paha kirinya.

* * *

Udah lumayan panjang belum? Hahaha... Kemarin flu, trus adik lagi pulkam jadi nggak bisa fokus nulis dan baru beres sekarang. Nggak kerasa udah sampe chapter 5 aja. Makasih ya semuanya yang udah baca dan menyempatkan nulis review~

Selalu ditunggu masukkannya, meski sedikit sakit di ego tapi kalau untuk kebaikan kudu nurut khan ya ^o^

JANGAN KAPOK! Ahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Maafkan hamba updatenya lama ngeeeeeeeeeetttt TT_TT

Yuk baca aja deh~

* * *

 **Sinar matahari** pagi menyapu Wonwoo dengan ramah, memberi kehangatan dan mengurangi kegelapan dalam kamarnya. Kedua mata Wonwoo masih tertutup rapat, enggan meninggalkan kenyamanan yang sedang dia rasakan. Tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan, tidak hanya dari sinar matahari pagi, tapi juga dari tubuh seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Wonwoo menghirup nafas dalam sebelum menghelanya perlahan, mencoba membawa dirinya kembali terlelap.

Wonwoo tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi saat Wonwoo terbangun malam tadi, dia menemukan Mingyu berbaring di sisinya. Lengan berotot Mingyu entah bagaimana menjadi bantal tempat Wonwoo menyandarkan kepala. Kaki mereka saling mengait dan sebelah tangan Mingyu beristirahat santai di atas pinggang Wonwoo.

Tidak ada kejanggalan, yang Wonwoo rasakan hanyalah kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Meski dalam otaknya terdapat sedikit pertanyaan bagaimana Mingyu yang merupakan makhluk dari alam mimpi bisa tertidur, Wonwoo berusaha mengabaikannya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu momen menyenangkan ini dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang justru membuat otaknya sakit.

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu berbisik pelan, tangannya membelai punggung Wonwoo beraturan tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Wonwoo memutuskan saat ini adalah waktu tidurnya yang paling luar biasa dan dia masih belum ingin terbangun, jadi dengan keras kepala Wonwoo mengabaikan panggilan Mingyu.

"Hey." Mingyu kembali mencoba, sebelah tangannya kini bertengger di pinggang Wonwoo. Setengah mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa memandang wajah Wonwoo yang masih terlelap. "Wonwoo."

Mingyu bergeser, sedikit menarik lengannya yang sejak semalam menjadi bantal Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tidak seperti dirinya. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab lain sebagai manusia.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak punya kelas pagi?"

Seketika mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar, tatapan penuh teror dilayangkan ke arah Mingyu yang sedang memandangnya. Dia terlalu larut dalam suasana hingga sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang kelas pagi yang harus dihadiri.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Wonwoo dengan kasar meraih ponsel yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Tipikal mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri, Wonwoo tidak memiliki jam dindin atau penunjuk waktu lain selain ponsel atau jam tangan yang tergeletak di atas televisi.

"Sial! Setengah jam lagi!"

Dengan segera Wonwoo berlari ke kamar mandi. Menyiapkan diri secepat kilat dan menerima gelas penuh susu yang diserahkan Mingyu padanya dalam diam. Setelah meneguk minuman tersebut hingga tak bersisa, Wonwoo meraih sepatu dan memakainya. Menoleh memandang Mingyu sebelum membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Wonwoo sedari tadi tidak sadar bagaiamana ekspresi wajah Mingyu karena terlalu terburu-buru mengejar waktu. Tapi saat ini dia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi dari tenang penuh keseriusan menjadi lembut penuh senyum memandang Wonwoo.

"Aku menunggumu mengatakannya."

Mendengar jawaban Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk kikuk dan membuka pintu. Menahannya tetap terbuka sambil mengamati bagaimana kaki Mingyu yang hanya berbalut kaos kaki tiba-tiba saja menjadi bersepatu saat menginjak lantai kotor.

"Oh." Wonwoo berseru pelan saat memandang kaki Mingyu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Semua hal yang menyangkut Mingyu seakan berada di luar akal sehatnya. Menengok jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, Wonwoo memberi isyarat agar Mingyu segera mengikutinya. Tapi saat Mingyu hendak melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, sebuah sinar mengejutkan muncul di hadapan Wonwoo. Sesaat berikutnya Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang terpental jauh hingga membentur sofa.

"Arghhh..."

Mingyu mengerang menahan sakit. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi saat hendak melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu, sengatan listrik yang sangat kuat mendorong Mingyu hingga terhempas jauh. Dia masih bisa merasakan sengatan kuat di ujung jari yang membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Mingyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wonwoo berjongkok menghampiri Mingyu, sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu Mingyu dengan gugup sedangkan tangan yang lain menggerakkan kepala Mingyu ke samping secara bergantian, mencari bekas luka yang mungkin saja muncul.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Meski suara Mingyu masih sedikit bergetar, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikannya. Sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo merasa khawatir. Baru saja Wonwoo akan menarik tubuh Mingyu untuk berdiri, ponselnya berdenting memberi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Wonwoo mengeluarkannya dari saku dan membaca pesan Junhui.

 _From: Jun  
To: Wonu_

 _Kau dimana? Kuis 5 menit lagi!_

"Sial! Aku harus pergi Mingyu."

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Mingyu memberi senyum menenangkan dan menepuk bahu Wonwoo ringan. Seketika Wonwoo berlari keluar, berharap dosen yang hari ini akan memberi kuis di kelas pagi akan sedikit terlambat seperti dirinya. Meski jarak apartemen dan kampusnya tidak jauh tapi kelas pagi ini berada di lantai 3 yang membuat Wonwoo harus berlari menaiki tangga. Diiringi makian rendah dari mulutnya Wonwoo terus berlari, mengutuk diri sendiri karena terlalu terlena dengan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Hey!"

Suara Junhui menggema dalam ruang kelas, memberi petunjuk kemana Wonwoo harus melangkahkan kaki. Wonwoo terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal seharusnya, tapi sepertinya sang dosen sedang berbaik hati dengan memilih hari ini untuk datang terlambat. Jadi saat melemparkan tubuh kurusnya di samping Junhui, Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang dan berat sebelum akhirnya menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat, apalagi hari ini ada kuis." Tanya Junhui setelah melihat warna wajah sahabatnya kembali terlihat normal dan tidak pucat pasi seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Hah? Wonwoo? Sejak kapan kau bangun kesiangan? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau bilang insomnia?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya sembarangan. Tidak mungkin dia mengaku pada Junhui bahwa alasannya bangun kesiangan adalah karena Mingyu. Dia pasti akan tertawa histeris dan mengiranya gila. Nanti, batin Wonwoo. Nanti saat Mingyu sudah menjadi manusia.

Semburat merah dengan cepat menjalar di wajah dan leher Wonwoo saat mengingat apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan Mingyu untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia utuh. Wonwoo tidak berpikir hal tersebut menjijikkan atau apapun, dia hanya tidak mampu membayangkan dirinya dan Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat intim. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukannya dengan para kekasih yang sudah menjadi mantannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Suara berat mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo. Dosen yang seharusnya memberi kuis sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu akhirnya datang. Wonwoo kembali memusatkan perhatian, mengabaikan wajah Mingyu yang beberapa kali mencoba mengganggunya pikirannya.

Di lain pihak, Mingyu sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo sejak kekuatan kakinya kembali pulih. Dia memandang pintu itu begitu lama sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kenop pintu dan menariknya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu menahan nafasnya sejak menyentuh gagang pintu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pintu apartemen Wonwoo terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan luar yang setengah tertutupi tembok pembatas selasar.

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya. Lagi-lagi, belum sampai tangan Mingyu melewati daun pintu, sengatan kuat menjalar di sepanjang jari hingga ke lengannya. Mingyu terus mendorong, ingin menguji seberapa kuat tekadnya mampu melawan benteng yang menghalangi. Namun ketika ujung jarinya mulai menembus benteng tak kasat mata tersebut, Mingyu kembali terhempas. Kali ini lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Mingyu bisa merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya tersedot hingga membuat tubuhnya sedingin es. Nafas Mingyu tersenggal, uap dingin mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari sini."

Mingyu menyeret tubuhnya yang lemah ke ranjang. Dengan susah payah membaringkan diri di sana sambil berharap Wonwoo akan segera pulang. Dia benci merasa lemah, apalagi terlihat lemah di hadapan Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa keberadaannya saja tidak benar-benar nyata. Apalagi untuk berdiri di sisi Wonwoo dan melindunginya. Mingyu mengutuk pelan, mengutuk dirinya yang lemah serta rasa sakit yang mulai menusuk lengannya.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Mingyu terbaring diam di atas ranjangnya. Tidak hanya berbaring, Mingyu terlihat begitu pucat dan transparan seperti kertas. Bahkan Wonwoo mendapati ujung kaki Mingyu mulai menghilang, memberi pemandangan mengerikan berupa betis yang tembus pandang. Wonwoo tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, jadi dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati Mingyu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Seharusnya tadi malam aku memberimu energi." Wonwoo berbisik pelan, sebelah tangannya menggenggam jari-jari Mingyu yang dingin dengan kuat. "Mingyu? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Wonwoo kembali memandang kaki Mingyu, kini bagian tungkai yang bisa ia lihat hanya sebatas lutut. Rasa asam memenuhi mulut Wonwoo, melihat Mingyu menghilang dengan perlahan di hadapannya benar-benar membuat perutnya mual. Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat, Wonwoo menarik nafas kuat dan mendekat pada Mingyu.

Meski rasa takut dan ngeri memenuhinya, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kembali merasakan bibir dingin Mingyu di bibirnya membuat hatinya tenang. Nyaman, familier, dan menenangkan. Perlahan Wonwoo memangut bibir Mingyu, merasakan teksturnya yang lembut dan penuh. Bahkan Wonwoo memberanikan diri menyusurkan lidahnya, dengan ragu-ragu mendorong hingga bibir Mingyu terbuka untuknya.

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, mencoba membangunkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam seperti batu. Meski tubuh Mingyu tak lagi sedingin es, namun juga belum hangat seperti bagaimana manusia seharusnya. Kali ini Wonwoo menyatukan bibir mereka dalam tekanan kuat. Mendorong lidahnya kembali mengecap rasa Mingyu dan membelai dengan kasar, berharap ciumannya yang menuntut bisa membawa kembali kesadaran Mingyu. Namun Mingyu masih tak bergerak barang sesenti.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Kepalan tangan Wonwoo mendarat dengan keras di dada Mingyu, menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang tengah memenuhi Wonwoo. Kini ia bisa melihat tungkai Mingyu sepenuhnya, bahkan kaus kaki hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Tapi Mingyu masih tidak bergerak. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo ketakutan.

"Kim Mingyu! Sampai kapan kau akan diam?" Kesabaran Wonwoo menipis, kini tangannya mencengkeram jas Mingyu dan mulai mengoyaknya. Mengoyak tubuh Mingyu yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. "Bicara padaku sialan!"

Tidak, Wonwoo tidak menagis. Bahkan tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Namun suara Wonwoo bergetar hebat, menjukkan betapa besar rasa takut Wonwoo kehilangan Mingyu yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf... Sempat teralihkan sama fandom lama. Untung mereka upload video No FUN yang langsung ngasih ide dan feels dadakan.

Harap dimaklumi kalau kalimatnya kadang gak beraturan, atau ceritanya yang sedikit dipaksakan, tetep aku mau bilang "Mingyu ganteng banget sumpah ya Allah ekspresinya itu bangkeeeee!" Let's wait for the comeback! Yay! I can smell it _))


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Semoga nggak pada lupa sama cerita ini~ (Sujud mohon ampun sama pembaca)

* * *

 **Suara** samar Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu, tapi yang bisa dia lihat hanya kegelapan. Ia ingin mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut berasal namun Mingyu seakan berdiri di sebuah ruang kosong tanpa cahaya. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat atau rasakan, hanya suara sayup Wonwoo memanggil namanya lah yang membuat Mingyu tetap bertahan.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa, tapi perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Perlahan rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi jiwa Mingyu, memberi energi yang membuatnya seakan utuh. Namun yang membuat indra Mingyu menajam adalah lidah basah yang membelai lehernya dengan lembut. Tidak diragukan lagi, Mingyu bisa mencium aroma khas Wonwoo yang menguar di sekitarnya. Aroma sabun dan sedikit sitrun yang terus melekat di ingatan Mingyu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jantung Mingyu mengentak kuat seakan siap meledak setiap saat. Lidah Wonwoo masih meluncur ringan, meninggalkan kecupan lembut di sana-sini. Mingyu merasakan sentakan kuat di bagian depan tubuhnya saat jari kurus Wonwoo menarik jas Mingyu dari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Mingyu bisa merasakan semua pergerakan Wonwoo meski dirinya masih dilingkupi kegelapan. Jantungnya menggila, mengantisipasi apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan pada dirinya.

Jemari Wonwoo yang bergetar membelai rambut Mingyu sebelum menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam gerakan memabukkan. Mingyu ingin menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, menenangkannya dan menariknya mendekat dalam pelukan. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang rendah. Bahkan suara tak mampu keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Mingyu? Hey..."

Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar Mingyu mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Meski tak ada pergerakan, Wonwoo yakin suara yang ia dengar bukanlah halusinasi belaka. Dengan gugup Wonwoo melepas kancing kemeja Mingyu satu persatu. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain bagi Wonwoo selain mengubah Mingyu menjadi manusia jika ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Bertahanlah Mingyu, aku akan membuatmu hidup seutuhnya."

Kemeja Mingyu mendarat ringan di atas lantai, memberikan pemandangan mengejutkan yang membuat wajah Wonwoo memanas. Tentu saja Wonwoo pernah melihat pria lain bertelanjang dada, dia dan Junhui sering pergi bersama ke pemandian umum. Tapi pemandangan Mingyu tergeletak di hadapannya, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya membuat Wonwoo sedikit malu. Tubuh Mingyu kuat, kokoh, dan berotot di tempat-tempat sempurna. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang memiliki tubuh ramping dan tak berbentuk.

"Bagaimana aku memulainya?"

Dengan sedikit kikuk, Wonwoo memosisikan tubuhnya di atas Mingyu. Kedua kakinya menekuk canggung di sisi tubuh Mingyu yang masih tak bergerak. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan begitu kuat hingga keningnya berkerut menyakitkan saat membuka gesper sabuk Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menghentikannya. Seketika mata Wonwoo terbuka dan menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedikit bingung dengan mata berembun.

"Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Mingyu berat dan serak, bibirnya tersenyum tapi ada rasa penasaran terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Mingyu bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Wonwoo, dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Mendapati Wonwoo menderita adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Mingyu lihat.

"Jangan menangis." Mingyu berbisik, sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai pipi Wonwoo yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Matamu berkaca-kaca."

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh." Wonwoo menjawab dengan keras kepala. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas di atas Mingyu karena perasaan lega yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Melingkarkan kedua lengan di seputar leher, Wonwoo memeluk begitu kuat saat menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk bahu Mingyu. Menghirup aroma samar hujan dan embun yang semakin hari terasa begitu familiar bagi Wonwoo.

"Kau menakutiku."

"Maaf."

Tangan Mingyu menggosok punggung Wonwoo perlahan, menenangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar. Tak ada lagi kata yang perlu diucapkan, Mingyu bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo perlahan rileks dalam pelukannya. Nafas teratur membelai sisi wajah Mingyu, menandakan Wonwoo sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Saat terjaga, Wonwoo mendapati tubuhnya meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu. Hangat dan menenangkan seperti yang Wonwoo ingat. Mata Wonwoo memandang wajah Mingyu yang tertidur, nafas lembut mengalir ringan membelai sisi wajah Wonwoo, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang menyenangkan.

Wonwoo membelai pipi Mingyu perlahan, merasakan kulit hangat menyapa telapak tangannya. Meski mata Mingyu tertutup, tapi sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengulas senyum malas sebelum menyapa Wonwoo dengan suara berat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm..."

Mingyu membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Wonwoo, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Mingyu. Hidung Wonwoo membelai tulang selangka Mingyu dengan ringan, membuat Mingyu mengerang rendah dan mempererat pelukannya di sekitar tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kita harus melakukannya." Wonwoo berkata lirih, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Wonwoo tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Jika kau ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, aku harus mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

"Kau bisa mengubahku menjadi manusia?"

Bukan kaget, suara Mingyu lebih terdengar skeptis saat mengetahui Wonwoo bisa mengubahnya menjadi manusia.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau bisa mengubahku menjadi manusia. Maksudku, entahlah Wonwoo, semua ini terasa janggal bahkan untuk makhluk tidak nyata sepertiku."

Wonwoo tertawa rendah mendengar ucapan Mingyu, bahkan untuk Mingyu sendiri hal ini terasa tidak wajar.

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana cara meminta energi padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo bangun dari pelukan Mingyu secara tiba-tiba dan duduk memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mingyu, kau menciumku berulang kali. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak tahu cara mengambil energi?"

"Maksudku awalnya memang aku tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa saat memandangmu dorongan untuk mencium sangat kuat." Mingyu menyangga kepalanya dengan santai sambil mengamati Wonwoo yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat aku akhirnya menciummu baru aku sadar energiku bertambah, jadi begitulah."

Wonwoo mendengus kasar dan mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga terlentang dan duduk di perutnya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau ingin menjadi manusia atau tidak?"

"Wonwoo, jika aku menjadi manusia artinya kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku untuk selamanya. Kau yakin tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan itu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya penuh pertimbangan. Dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama Mingyu, karena Wonwoo tahu bagaimana rasa takut menyerangnya saat melihat Mingyu sekarat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang." Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di dada Mingyu, tepat dimana jantung Mingyu berdetak. "Aku tidak ingin kau lenyap."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangan membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan sangat perlahan sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Refleks Wonwoo melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu telanjang Mingyu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Wonwoo?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

Wonwoo menatap lurus ke dalam mata Mingyu, memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya pada pria yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini. Sama sekali tidak memberi Mingyu kesempatan untuk ragu.

Jari-jari Mingyu melebar di punggung Wonwoo yang masih terbalut kemeja, menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan menghapus semua jarak hingga tak bersisa. Lengan Wonwoo melingkar longgar di sisi leher Mingyu, menyisir rambut coklat gelap Mingyu dengan perlahan. Menikmati setiap momen yang sedang mengalir, seakan tak ada dunia lain selain dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sebelah tangan Mingyu membelai rahang Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya menarik tengkuknya mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam tekanan lembut. Tidak ada lidah, atau bahkan gerakan. Mingyu menikmati sensasi bibir Wonwoo yang menekan lembut di bibirnya. Bergumam penuh kelegaan saat Wonwoo berinisiatif membuka bibirnya dan memangut.

Genggaman Wonwoo di rambut Mingyu menguat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ujung lidah Mingyu menyeruak membelai setiap sudut mulut Wonwoo dengan sapuan ringan. Erangan rendah lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo saat jari Mingyu menari di kulit pinggangnya.

Mingyu tidak tergesa-gesa, meski dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tapi Mingyu tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Jari tangannya masih bertengger di pinggang Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya merayap naik dengan sangat perlahan dari balik kemeja, menikmati sensasi hangat serta tarikan nafas Wonwoo yang tersentak setiap kali jari Mingyu menyentuh tempat sensitif.

"Hnng...uuuhh..."

Mingyu mengerang kasar saat Wonwoo bergerak mendekat dan secara tidak sengaja menggesek kelelakiannya yang mulai mengeras. Pertahanan diri Mingyu hancur, erangan kasar lagi-lagi lolos dari tenggorokan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh Wonwoo hingga tergeletak di bawah kungkungannya.

"Wonwoo... Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Kalau begitu jangan." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedikit ketakutan, meraihnya mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu Mingyu."

Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo mendapati bibir Mingyu menguasainya dengan kuat, lapar dengan segala kenikmatan yang menyerbu dirinya setiap menyentuh tubuh Wonwoo. Dengan penuh ketergesaan Mingyu menarik kemeja Wonwoo hingga lepas dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu menggumamkan nama Wonwoo berulang kali, tangannya bergerak tak beraturan tapi mata Mingyu terfokus menatap wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeret bibirnya di sepanjang leher jenjang Wonwoo saat kedua tangannya sibuk melepas celana yang masih membungkus kaki Wonwoo. Menariknya kasar dan membiarkannya menggantung di betis yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ooh...Aaahhh...Mingghh"

Wonwoo mengerang rendah saat bibir Mingyu menyentuh putingnya, lidah basah Mingyu menjilat menggoda dan menangkapnya di antara gigi. Wonwoo terkesiap, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Mingyu yang menegang di bawah jari-jarinya.

Pinggang Mingyu mendorong kuat, kembali menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih terhalang kain. Dengan putus asa tangan Wonwoo meraba celana Mingyu, sedikit kesulitan melepas kancing dan resleting ketika Mingyu tak berhenti menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan brutal.

"Mingyu...Stop!"

Seketika Mingyu mematung, tubuhnya melengkung tak nyaman di atas tubuh Wonwoo dan tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Wonwoo ingin tertawa saat memandang ekspresi wajah Mingyu, begitu bingung seperti bocah kehilangan ibunya di tengah keramaian kota.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, sebelah tangannya menggapai pundak Mingyu sebelum akhirnya mendorong pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk berbaring. Wonwoo suka gerakan Mingyu yang begitu posesif dan agresif, tapi saat ini mereka tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan insting. Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kendali.

"Diam di sana. Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi tidak sekarang." Wonwoo mulai melepas celana Mingyu dan membuangnya sembarangan. "Nanti, kau boleh melakukannya sesukamu."

Kening Mingyu berkerut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo tapi semua pertanyaan dalam otaknya seketika menghilang saat jari lentik Wonwoo melingkar di sekitar kelelakiannya yang sudah mengeras.

"O'oohh... Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal, tubuhnya serasa berteriak ingin bergerak, tapi terlalu takut untuk melawan perkataan Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu mengepal menggenggam sprei yang sudah tak beraturan, menyerap kenikmatan saat tangan Wonwoo terus bergerak menggodanya.

"Hnngg..."

Kepala Mingyu terangkat seketika saat mendengar erang kesakitan yang keluar dari tenggorokan Wonwoo. Rasa khawatir menyerangnya, melebihi apapun, hal terakhir yang Mingyu inginkan adalah menyakiti Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tetap diam di sana. Aku harus menyiapkan diri."

Tangan Wonwoo masih menggenggam milik Mingyu, memompanya dengan irama teratur ketika sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur ke belakang. Dari tempat Mingyu berbaring, dia bisa melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang meliuk menggoda di atasnya serta jari-jari lentik yang menghilang ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mingyu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat perut Mingyu kaku. Suara kesakitan berubah menjadi rintihan, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya menahan diri saat Wonwoo memompa milik mereka secara bersamaan.

"Won... Aahh... Wonwoohhhnn... "

Wonwoo bergerak perlahan, memandu milik Mingyu yang sudah membengkak memasuki tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Erangan kasar terlontar dari tenggorokan Mingyu saat merasa keseluruhan dirinya masuk dalam kehangatan. Wonwoo begitu ketat dan basah, memijat milik Mingyu dengan nyaman. Di sisi lain, Wonwoo merasa dirinya penuh dan utuh. Mengisinya hingga ke dalam jiwa.

Mingyu menggerakkan pinggulnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang langsung dibalas dengan desahan lembut oleh Wonwoo saat milik Mingyu menyetuh tempat menyenangkan. Seakan di beri dorongan, Mingyu menggenggam pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menghujam dengan kuat, lagi dan lagi hingga desahan Wonwoo berubah menjadi rintihan tak tertahankan.

"Aahh... Ahh.. Ming... Aahh... Uuhnn..."

Mingyu bangkit, mendorong tubuhnya bangun dan menopangnya dengan lutut, menarik kaki jenjang Wonwoo melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebelah tangan Mingyu menyangga punggung Wonwoo agar tidak jatuh ketika tangan yang lain mencengkeram bokong Wonwoo dengan kuat.

Suara desahan dan kulit yang beradu memenuhi ruangan. Udara memanas seiring dengan tarian mereka, mengabaikan ranjang yang berderit dan juga waktu yang terus berjalan. Karena bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya ada saat ini, saat dimana mereka saling melengkapi dan berbagi.

"Minghh... Ahh... Aku... Akuu..."

Wonwoo mengetat di sekeliling Mingyu saat mencapai puncak, mencengkeram dengan nikmat hingga geraman rendah Mingyu menggaung keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan menyemburkan benih cintanya dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

Lutut Mingyu kehilangan kekuatan, tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuh Wonwoo dan dirinya hingga membuat kakinya jatuh bersimpuh. Wonwoo masih duduk di pangkuannya, memeluk Mingyu begitu erat hingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak barang sesenti pun.

"Jangan pergi."

Wonwoo membisikkan kalimat tersebut ke telinga Mingyu berulang kali. Air mata mengaburkan pandangannya tapi Wonwoo tidak merasa sedih, melainkan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga Tuhan mengirim seseorang seperti Mingyu kepadanya. Wonwoo merasa tidak pantas, tapi juga sangat bersyukur.

"Aku akan terus di sini. Bersamamu."

* * *

Yosshaaaa! Kalian nggak tahu betapa diriku berjuang sangat keras untuk adegan ini. Bahkan sempet mlongo depan layar dengan tangan ngambang di atas keyboard. Wkwkwkwk... Mau nulis apa? Mau nulis apa? Posisinya gimana? ((/..\\))

Abis ini epilog ya. See you next time~


	8. Epilog

Kebanyakan nonton kegejean Mingyu, karakter dia di sini jadi rada kabur. Wkwkwkwk...

* * *

 **Wonwoo** menghela nafas berat saat kakinya melangkah memasuki apartemen yang gelap. Pekerjaan selalu berhasil menguras tenaganya, apalagi di saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Energi akan menguap semudah nafas berhembus dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di meja kantornya.

Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan Wonwoo. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang untungnya tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya yang lama. Dengan jarak dua stasiun, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa sebersyukur ini terhadap pekerjaannya karena artinya dia tidak perlu pindah dan dengan susah payah mencari apartemen baru.

Apartemen sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari ruang utama, dapur di sudut kanan dan sebuah kamar mandi kecil di belakang ini memiliki banyak kenangan. Wonwoo bisa menyewa apartemen lain yang lebih luas, tapi dia tidak ingin melupakan semua kenangan yang telah dia alami di tempat yang sudah dia panggil rumah ini. Juga kenangan tentang Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebelum melepas mantel panjang yang menyelimuti dirinya. Saat ini sudah masuk musim dingin, dan yang Wonwoo butuhkan adalah mandi dengan air hangat sebelum bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit di setiap tempat, dan perutnya lapar. Wonwoo bisa bertahan dari rasa lapar untuk beberapa saat, tapi tidak kedinginan.

"Kenapa tempat ini menjadi sangat sepi?"

Wonwoo bergumam pada diri sendiri saat mengamati ruangan yang tenang dan rapi. Dia tidak pernah merasa kesepian sejak Mingyu masuk dalam hidupnya, jadi saat menyadari ketidakberadaan Mingyu di sini cukup membuat hati Wonwoo terasa nyeri.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, Wonwoo menyibukkan diri menyeduh teh sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan diri di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Tangannya sibuk memindah dari satu stasiun televisi ke yang lainnya, dan hanya berhenti saat mendapati wajah familiar Junhui tertawa di layar kaca.

"Dia benar-benar sudah sukses sekarang."

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Wonwoo saat mengamati wajah sahabatnya itu, Wonwoo tahu Junhui adalah pemain peran yang handal tapi dia tidak menyangka sahabat karibnya akan berakhir menjadi seorang aktor. Wonwoo berdoa dalam hati Junhui dijauhkan dari segala macam skandal, karena sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria bisa disalah artikan oleh orang lain.

Suara gaduh dari balik pintu apartemen mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari televisi. Dengan hati-hati dia menaruh cangkir di atas meja dan berjalan mendekat pada sumber suara. Wonwoo ragu sejenak, dia ingin mencari tahu, sayangnya pintu apartemen Wonwoo tak dilengkapi dengan lubang pengintai, satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan membuka pintu. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi, terkejut saat mendapati Mingyu tengah berdiri canggung di balik pintu dengan tangan yang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di saku mantelnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Oh syukurlah Wonwoo! Aku tak bisa menemukan kunciku dimanapun."

"Lagi?"

Mingyu menunjukkan deretan giginya dalam senyum canggung. Wonwoo kagum, pria yang bisa melakukan semua hal dengan tangan dan otaknya itu, kenapa bisa sangat ceroboh.

"Masuk!"

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau pasti kelaparan."

Mingyu berucap saat melepas mantel coklat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Meletakkan beberapa kotak yang berisi makanan di atas meja sebelum berjalan santai ke lemari dan menarik baju ganti.

Wonwoo hampir lupa, sekarang lemari pakaiannya tak hanya memuat bajunya saja, dan juga ada dua sikat gigi di depan wastafel, serta dua pasang sepatu yang bersanding rapi di depan pintu. Wonwoo ingat saat pertama kali mereka menyadari Mingyu sudah berubah menjadi manusia, tubuhnya menguarkan bau tak nyaman padahal sebelumnya Mingyu selalu berbau seperti hutan pinus. Rambutnya memanjang dan berminyak, bajunya semakin hari semakin kusut. Akhirnya Wonwoo memberitahu Mingyu pelajaran pertama yaitu tentang mandi.

Hal pertama yang Wonwoo lakukan saat sadar Mingyu menjadi manusia adalah tertawa. Wonwoo tertawa hampir sehari penuh, pria yang begitu mempesona menjadi begitu lusuh dan tak beraturan. Kemudian Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Mingyu mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, membelikannya sepatu, sikat gigi dan juga beberapa pakaian dalam.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Mingyu harus merasa puas menggunakan baju Wonwoo yang sedikit kekecilan, hingga akhirnya Jun bertemu Mingyu dan memperkenalkannya dengan orang tua Minghao yang memiliki sebuah restoran. Mingyu mulai bekerja di sana setelah mendapat pelajaran mencuci piring dari Wonwoo. Tapi orang tua Minghao tidak menyuruh Mingyu mencuci piring tapi melayani tamu karena wajahnya yang mencuri banyak perhatian. Dan Mingyu bisa membeli baju untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bawa dari restoran?"

"Kemarilah, aku akan memanaskannya."

Wonwoo berjalan malas, menyusul Mingyu di dapur dan duduk di ujung meja. Mengamati pria tinggi yang tengah menyalakan kompor dan menata beberapa piring di atas meja. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Mingyu, aromanya masih seperti hutan pinus, meski rambutnya kini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, tapi Wonwoo suka menyusurkan jari di sana. Warna kulit Mingyu berubah, lebih hangat. Dan yang paling Wonwoo suka adalah pancaran matanya, Wonwoo benar-benar merasa dicintai.

"Hei."

Suara Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan, mendapati Mingyu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Wonwoo melingkarkan tungkainya di sekitar pinggang Mingyu, dan mendaratkan kepalanya yang sedikit terasa berat di dada bidang Mingyu sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa hari ini begitu berat?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, merasakan kedua lengan Mingyu yang mulai merengkuhnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan tepukan ringan di punggungnya, menenangkan. Seberat apapun pekerjaan Wonwoo di kantor, saat ia pulang dan kembali merasakan pelukan nyaman Mingyu semua terasa ringan. Segalanya bisa Wonwoo lakukan selama Mingyu berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Kim Mingyu."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Mingyu, menampakkan sedikit taringnya yang mengintip. Mingyu suka saat Wonwoo menjadi begitu manja dan menyerahkan semua kepercayaan kepadanya. Akhirnya Mingyu bisa menjaga Wonwoo dan berada selalu di sampingnya.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa pergi darimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Wonwoo."

Mingyu mengecup ringan kening Wonwoo sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk mematikan kompor. Meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk di tangan Wonwoo yang masih duduk di ujung meja. Keduanya makan dalam diam.

Suara bel menganggetkan keduanya, Mingyu menahan Wonwoo yang hendak turun dari meja dan membuka pintu sebagai gantinya. Junhui berdiri di sana dengan membawa beberapa tas kertas sebelum menghambur masuk.

"Mingyu! Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu!"

Mingyu mengulas senyum ringan sebelum menerima tas-tas yang disodorkan oleh Junhui. Setelah mengintip sekilas isi tas-tas tersebut, Mingyu menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Junhui selalu membawa beberapa potong pakaian dari sponsor, dia bilang lemarinya sudah penuh jadi Junhui selalu meminta beberapa nomor di atas ukurannya untuk dipakai Mingyu.

"Kenapa hanya Mingyu yang kau perhatikan?" Wonwoo menyela dari arah dapur yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa gelak tawa dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kau masih menggunakan popok, jadi diamlah." Junhui berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk tanpa diperintah. "Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi setelah Minghao sampai di sini."

"Kau dikejar wartawan lagi?" Suara Wonwoo sarat rasa tak percaya.

"Mereka selalu saja bertanya siapa kekasihku, aku tidak ingin membahayakan Minghao."

Suara bel kembali berdering, dan tanpa bertanya pun ketiganya tahu siapa yang memencet bel apartemen Wonwoo. Aktivitas ini sudah terulang berkali-kali sejak Junhui menjadi aktor papan atas. Junhui akan masuk kemari lewat pintu depan dan pergi lagi setelah Minghao datang lewat tangga kecil di pojok belakang apartemen. Kembali meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua di apartemen mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil mencuci piring, memberikan pemandangan punggung bidang yang terpampang di hadapan Wonwoo. Tak ada jawaban, jadi setelah membersihkan piring-piring kotor Mingyu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati Wonwoo tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata berkabut, Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya, mengundang Mingyu mendekat.

"Peluk aku."

 **_Tamat_**

* * *

Chap ini kayaknya yang paling gak jelas dari semuanya tapi tolong dimaklumi ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai dan juga semua review, favorite, follow. Saya terharu banget~ ((T^T))

Let's be happy just like them~


End file.
